Consequences
by LMXB
Summary: A powerful new enemy comes to National City and brings havoc to the lives of Kara and Alex. This follows the events of Prisoner of Prejudice and Overload and will complete the trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supergirl or the characters.

 **A/N:** This is a sequel to Prisoner of Prejudice and Overload and will complete the trilogy.

* * *

As Kara flew to the scene she looked round and saw four figures hovering in the sky, all clad in black, their faces covered.

"What do you see Supergirl?" J'onn asked over the comms link.

"Four flying ninjas." Kara said slowing her approach.

"Alien?" J'onn pressed.

"Unless humans have learnt to fly." Kara said before adding "They've seen me?"

"Keep your distance we'll be there soon." J'onn replied.

"That may be a little tricky." Kara said noticing all four of the flying figures were heading towards her.

"Do not engage." J'onn warned.

"What if they attack first?" Kara asked.

"Do your best to keep your distance. You are out numbered against unknown hostiles. We don't know what threat they pose to you."

"Fairly sure I am about to find out." Kara said as she noticed she was loosing the battle to maintain distance between them. "Whoever they are, they are fast. And they have guns."

"Don't get shot." Alex warned.

"Really wasn't planning to." Kara said.

"We'll be there is two minutes." Alex replied, the worry evident in her voice.

Before Kara could reply she felt the all too familiar nausea associated with Kryptonite moments before something ripped into her torso. Before she could even register the blood coming from her stomach she plummeted to the ground.

"Kara!" She heard in her ear as she groaned.

"Ughh." Was all Kara could moan out in response, in too much pain to move.

"Kara, hold on we are almost there." Alex said over the comms link, offering some comfort to Kara who was writhing in pain. She got no respite though as she was hauled to her feet before being flung a few feet in the air, before once again landing with a thud.

"I don't know why people fear you." One of the masked men said approaching her before kicking her in the ribs. "You are so weak and pathetic." He added kicking her again.

"Who….are... you?" Kara gasped.

"We are Earth's saviours, humanity's guardians." The man said kicking her again before pressing his foot down on the wound on her stomach causing Kara to scream in pain, barely able to register him aiming his gun at her head as he said.

"Goodbye Supergirl." Just as she lost consciousness.

-00-

"Easy." Alex said gently when Kara's eyes opened.

"Alex? Where am… How?"

"I'm right here." Alex smiled squeezing her sister's hand. "You are back at the DEO. We arrived just in time and managed to get you out of there."

"How? Did you get them?" Kara asked.

"No they escaped. I think they decided taking on the entire DEO was a battle they wouldn't win and retreated." Alex explained as Kara hit the release button on the solar emitters.

"They had Kryptonite." Kara said.

"I know. We extracted the bullet." Alex said carefully watching Kara who grimaced as she sat up. "You okay?"

"I will be." Kara said hopping off the bed only to crumple to her knees. Saved from hitting the ground by Alex.

"Easy. You took a lot of damage." Alex warned as she helped Kara sit back on the solar emitter bed. "It may take longer than normal to recover." When Kara didn't say anything Alex brushed a strand of hair away from her sister's face and asked. "You okay?"

"No. I need a hug." Kara confessed causing Alex to wrap her arms round her sister. "I really thought I was going to die." She whispered into Alex's shoulder.

"You are safe now and we are going to get who did this." Alex promised as she continued to hold Kara. "But you need to rest."

-00-

"How's your sister?" J'onn asked as Alex entered the command room.

"Weak, but okay." Alex said. "I've managed to persuade her to lie under the lamps a bit longer."

"Voluntarily? She must be bad." J'onn said.

"I think it really scared her." Alex said. "I'm also worried that there is something wrong."

"Like what? They got the bullet and the wound healed." Lucy stated.

"I know, but she is really weak. Normally she bounces back really quickly, this time she has powers but she is not one hundred percent. Something isn't right."

"She's been through a lot recently." J'onn reminded her.

"I know. That is why I'm worried. What if she has suffered permanent damage from the Kryptonite exposure and the compound that caused her powers to go crazy?"

"Right now we have no reason to believe that." J'onn said. "She probably just needs rest."

"Which she isn't likely to get with four super powered assassins after her."

"Until she is in top shape she is not leaving the DEO. We'll keep her safe." J'onn said.

"You know you may not win that fight?" Alex asked.

"She can't be worse than you." J'onn smiled.

"I'll remind you that you said that." Alex smiled back before asking. "Any luck figuring out who or what they were?"

"Not yet. But there isn't much to go on." Lucy said, but on noticing Alex's expression J'onn added.

"Unless you have something to bring to the table."

"The man who attacked Kara said they were humanity's guardians." Alex said.

"What of it?" J'onn asked.

"They were the exact words Max used to describe Bizarro." Alex said.

"You think they are Max's experiments?" Lucy asked.

"Big coincidence if not." Alex said.

"That would explain the masks." Lucy said. Noticing the questioning look Alex and J'onn were throwing her she explained. "If they are aliens, why the masks?"

"They could look humanoid and want to keep their identity secret." J'onn pointed out.

"Or they are humans and whoever gave them their abilities don't want us to find out that they are experiments." Lucy countered.

"Last time Lord did this he used coma patients. Let's see if we can find any who match the build of these people." J'onn said.

"What about Max?" Alex asked.

"I'm not going to confront him without proof." J'onn said. "Since he created the anti-Myriad tech he has many friends in high places. If we step out of line and illegally detain him we'll be no closer to truth and will have far fewer resources available to us to find out what is happening. For now we'll keep an eye on him. But we won't talk to him until there is proof." Seeing Alex was about to argue he added. "Alex I promise we will find out who was behind this, but we do it by the book."

-00-

"Hey." Alex said as she approached Kara's side a couple of hours later. "How are you feeling?"

"Bored."

"I meant the dizziness." Alex said.

"It's gone." Kara smiled. "I am absolutely fine." She went on, but as Alex silently stared at her she confessed. "Until I move, then it comes back, a bit, but only a bit."

"Then you need to rest,"

"But I'm so bored. Can I go home now?"

"Not yet."

"Why?"

"Kara, something is wrong. You haven't recovered properly. Until we are sure you are okay you are not going anywhere."

"But they are still out there."

"Precisely. That is why you are staying here., where you are safe. You have been through so much recently, let us handle this. You focus on getting better."

"What about work?"

"Cat will understand." Alex said. "If she doesn't I will make her."

"What about my Supergirl work?"

"The city will survive. You need a break."

"But-"

"No buts Kara, you are staying here where it is safe." Alex interrupted. Seeing how upset Kara looked Alex offered. "I will go to your place and get some of your things and we'll have a sisters' night here."

"Really?"

"Really." Alex smiled.

 _ **-TBC**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	2. Chapter 2

"You wanted to see me?" James said poking his head into Cat's office.

"Yes. Come in, shut the door."

As James obediently shut the door and took a seat on the couch Cat said. "I assume from the fact you are here the news is not catastrophic." Seeing James frown Cat added. "Will you relax, I am not trying to get a scoop. I am concerned about Kara."

"She got hurt pretty badly." James said.

"I know, I saw that on the news." Cat replied.

"She was shot with a Kryptonite bullet." James went on.

"This conversation would be more productive if you told me things I didn't already know." Cat interrupted causing James to give a wry smile before continuing.

"They managed to remove the bullet and the wound healed."

"I sense a but." Cat said concerned.

"She's okay, but weak. She can't stand without suffering from dizziness. Alex is worried that everything Kara has gone through recently may have caused some sort of permanent damage."

"So what is she doing about it?"

"Keeping Kara locked away at the DEO until she is fully recovered or until the DEO capture whoever it was who attacked her."

"And Kara is accepting that?"

"I doubt Kara will have any choice. Alex is kinda stubborn and a lot protective." James said. "Kara was stressing about her job here though."

"Long absences haven't worried her before." Cat said waving off the concern. "So I assume no Supergirl for awhile?"

"No."

"Supergirl's disappearance will raise questions." Cat said. "There are already several articles reporting her death."

"Alex isn't going to let Kara do a press conference if that is what you are suggesting."

"I wasn't, although that would help. I was wondering if any of those at the shady organisation Kara associates with have thought of a plan."

"I think they have bigger concerns like hunting down those responsible and fixing Kara."

"I guess it falls to me then." Cat said.

-00-

"Kara, what are you doing out here?" J'onn asked quickly hurrying to her side and offering her support before she fell.

"Looking for Alex. She should have been back hours ago." Kara replied.

"Back?" J'onn asked confused.

"From my place. We were meant to be having a sisters' night here."

"Right now you are going to the infirmary. I'll find Alex." J'onn said helping Kara walk.

"But-"

"Kara you are barely able to stand. You are not going to be any good in a search."

"So she is missing?"

"I didn't say that." J'onn said. "You are the only person who thinks she is."

"She was going back to my place to pick up some of my things. Then we were going to have a sisters' night here. Only she left four hours ago and hasn't come back." Kara rambled.

"Alex was worried about the fact you weren't recovering properly. She could have started researching something and lost track of time." J'onn said calmly, hoping Alex hadn't gone after Max.

"What's going on?" Hamilton asked as J'onn led Kara into the infirmary.

"Alex is missing." Kara immediately said.

"We don't know that." J'onn reminded her as Hamilton clarified.

"I meant with you."

"I'm fine." Kara said.

"No, you're not." J'onn said helping Kara to a bed. He then looked at Hamilton and said. "She isn't getting better, I need you to find out why." He then turned back to Kara and said. "I will find Alex but in return you let Hamilton run every test she wants." He said as he phone buzzed. As he read the message he tried to mask his frown. "I need to go. I'll let you know when I have news."

-00-

"What's wrong?" J'onn asked as he landed next to Lucy who was waiting five miles from the DEO.

"I was driving home when I saw a car in a ditch." She said pointing to the car. "When I went over I recognised it as Alex's"

"Any sign of Alex?" J'onn asked cursing under his breath when he saw the damage to the car.

"No. And her phone is here so we can't use it to trace her. There is a sign of a struggle and something that looks like blood." Lucy said pointing into the car. "I didn't even know she was missing."

"I only found out two minutes ago when Kara started searching for her." J'onn said.

"Kara's left the DEO?" Lucy asked concerned.

"No. She is still there. Hamilton is running tests on her. When she said Alex was missing I assumed she had gone after Lord. I never thought she was in trouble."

"This isn't your fault." Lucy said. "Also she could have been in an accident and a Samaritan took her to hospital." Her tone suggesting she didn't believe a word of it.

"Except there are no other tyre marks." J'onn said looking round before turning his attention back to the interior. Seeing Alex's gun in the footwell on the passenger side he leaned in and picked it up. "The clip is empty." He commented.

"No good samaritan then." Lucy said.

"Looks that way." J'onn agreed. "I'll get a team out here. Let's see if whoever took her left evidence. Although based on the lack of other tyres marks my guess it is has something to do with whoever attacked Supergirl."

"What are you going to tell Kara?" Lucy asked.

"That we found Alex's car." J'onn said.

-00-

"Director." Hamilton greeted as he entered her office.

"Any idea on what is wrong with Supergirl?"

"No. But there is definitely something wrong. Her cells aren't functioning properly, but I can't figure out why. It is like they can't recharge, almost like Solar Flare, but not quite. I was about to run some tests on the bullet she was shot with. Maybe it was coated in something."

"Let me know if you find anything. Also, I need you to run test after test on her."

"I've pretty much run every test I can."

"Then run them again." J'onn said.

"Why?"

"I need her to be distracted."

"Agent Danvers?" Hamilton guessed.

"We found her car. She was taken." J'onn said. "Supergirl is in no condition to help, but she'll try and end up getting hurt. I need her to be kept occupied and safe."

"I'll run some more tests." Hamilton agreed.

"Thank you." J'onn said leaving the office and heading over to Kara's room.

-00-

"How are you feeling?" J'onn asked entering Kara's room.

"Have you found her?" Kara asked sitting before a wave of dizziness hit.

"Easy." J'onn warned.

"Is she okay?" Kara pressed waving off his concern.

"I don't know. We can't find her." J'onn confessed. "Her car was abandoned on the highway. Her phone was in it." He added deliberately leaving out the blood and signs of a fight.

"I have to find her." Kara exclaimed jumping off the bed before collapsing into J'onn's arms.

"Easy. You still aren't recovered." He said concerned with how weak she was.

"She could be hurt." Kara said clearly upset.

"I know and I promise I will find her. But you have to rest. If Alex is in trouble she'll need you at full strength." J'onn said gently. "Let Hamilton run her tests on you to make sure nothing sinister is going on. Let me worry about Alex." He stopped speaking when Kara's phone rung. Hoping it was Alex he was disappointed when Kara said.

"It's Eliza."

"Talk to her. I promise I'll find Alex." He said.

-00

"Sir we have just received a video." Vasquez said as J'onn entered the command room early the following morning.

"Of?"

"Agent Danvers." Vasquez replied, her expression immediately told the contents of the video were not good.

"Show me." He ordered as Lucy came and stood by his side.

Nodding Vasquez clicked on a few buttons before the screen showed Alex bound and gagged in a room. Without warning a man dressed in a black, wearing a mask approached Alex and started beating her until she loss consciousness. The video then cut to black momentarily before once again showing Alex, once again awake, in a room trying to free herself. As before a man approached her and beat her again. As the scene kept repeating Alex was never once asked a question and J'onn and Lucy were left angry and dumbfounded as to her treatment, until finally the cycle broke and after Alex passed out instead of the video cutting to black the man turned to the camera and said. "If Supergirl does not come alone to National City Plaza at ten tomorrow morning Agent Danvers will die." With that the screen went black.

"Do not show this to Supergirl." J'onn ordered before marching out of the control room, punching the wall as he did so.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked hurrying after J'onn.

"To speak to Lord."

"We don't have any proof he is involved." Lucy warned.

"Really, because they chose Alex to use as bait. That implies they know Alex and Supergirl are connected, that narrows the suspect pool." J'onn said, his anger obvious.

"That still isn't proof."

"I am only going to talk to him. He is our best lead." J'onn said more calmly.

"Just talk?" Lucy confirmed. "Because the last thing we need now is for you to be replaced."

"Just talk." J'onn confirmed.

"You want me to come with you?"

"No. I need you to run things at this end. And I need you to keep an eye on Kara."

"Of course."

 _ **-TBC**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up mid week.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where is she?" J'onn asked marching into Lord's office.

"Is that some sort of Martian greeting?" Max quipped. "You seem to say it every time you burst into my office or home."

"Don't play games Lord."

"For once I'm not. I really have no idea who or what you are talking about."

"Alex. Where's Alex?" J'onn repeated walking up to Max's desk.

"I have no idea. I've not seen her since my last trip to the DEO, you know when I saved Supergirl."

"Alex saved Supergirl, not you. Where is she?"

"I really have no idea. Have you tried her sister? Or how about Heroes Anonymous?" Max asked.

"I'm not in the mood." J'onn growled slamming his fists down on Max's desk. "Where is she?"

"Why do you assume I know?"

"Perhaps because Supergirl was attacked by a group calling themselves humanity's saviours, a name you coined for Bizarro. A group who have subsequently kidnapped Agent Danvers and are currently torturing her."

"Are you sure?" Max asked sitting up straighter.

"Of course I'm sure, they were kind enough to send a video."

"A video?" Max asked.

"Yes a video of her being beaten." J'onn said his anger growing as he strode round the desk and stood behind Max whilst placing his phone on the desk and letting him watch the video.

"I have no idea where she is." Max said. "My issues are with Supergirl not Alex, which is why I helped cure Supergirl and why I gave Alex the location of Project Cadmus. On both occasions I came to you voluntarily. I bear no ill will towards Alex, despite the fact she works for the government."

In response J'onn placed his hand on Max's shoulder and leaned forward before growling in Max's ear. "If I find out you are involved, nowhere on this planet will be safe." With the threat delivered J'onn straightened and started to walk out of the office only turning back when Max started to speak.

"I would watch it. This is my planet not yours." Max said, smiling when he saw J'onn struggle to keep his anger in check.

As J'onn once again turned to leave Max added. "Have you considered placing a tracker on Alex? I mean you do seem to lose her rather a lot."

-00-

"Hey." Lucy said entering Kara's room with a takeout bag. "I thought you may be hungry."

"How bad was it?" Kara asked.

"How bad was what?"

"The video, of Alex." Kara replied.

"What-" Lucy started only for Kara to interrupt.

"Please don't lie. I have super hearing, every Agent on base is talking about it."

"So your hearing is working okay?" Lucy asked, hoping it was a good sign.

"I need to concentrate more, but I can still use it, especially as I don't have to move to use it." Kara said. "Please, how bad is Alex?"

"The important thing is she is alive." Lucy said. "J'onn has gone to talk to Maxwell Lord. If he is involved he will get whatever information we need to get Alex."

"That is not making me feel any better." Kara said standing, only to wobble and grab hold of the bed.

"Are you getting worse?" Lucy asked, concerned about her friend.

"No, I don't think so." Kara said waiting for the dizziness to subside. "Just not getting better and now Alex is in trouble and the one time she needs me I am useless."

"Hey, you are not useless." Lucy said gripping Kara's shoulders and forcing her to sit back down.

"I can't even walk in a straight line." Kara said bitterly.

"You know, people see you in your suit, with the symbol on your chest and think you can fly in, hit the bad guys out of the park and win the day. But you and I know there is a lot more about you than brawn. Yes the super powers help, but without your brain you wouldn't be the hero you are. So how about we put it to use?"

"How?"

"Can you use a computer without getting dizzy?" Lucy asked.

"I guess."

"Well, do you want to help figure out who is behind this?" Lucy asked.

"Of course, but what can I do?"

"There is hours of CCTV footage we need to go through to try and track whoever attacked you and have Alex. You up for it?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll get Hills to come and set you up." Lucy replied. "But there are two conditions. Firstly you stay here where it is safe. Secondly, if Hamilton needs to run tests on you, you give that priority. Agreed?"

"Agreed. Thank you." Kara said sincerely.

"We are going to find her." Lucy said squeezing her shoulder before leaving.

-00-

"What has happened to Agent Danvers?" Max asked as soon as General Lane appeared on his screen.

"You called me out of a meeting with the Joint Chiefs to ask about Agent Danvers?" Lane countered unimpressed.

"Yes." Lord replied simply.

"She is learning the full power of our new army."

"I never endorsed her being taken." Max said.

"I don't need your permission. You don't run this operation." Lane said firmly. "I do."

"Agent Danvers will do us no good if she is dead. She knows more about Kryptonian DNA than anyone on this planet."

"Then I suggest you do your homework as she won't be around for long." Lane said.

"Why? That gains us nothing." Lord said.

"On the contrary. It gains us everything. Supergirl will see what is happening to Agent Danvers and that is going to upset Supergirl. And let me tell you she has quite the temper. When the team kills Agent Danvers tomorrow, in front of Supergirl, she will see red and will attack our men, who thanks to your screw up are due to die then anyway. Supergirl, regardless of whether or not she is actually responsible will get the blame and the people of the this planet will see her for the threat that she is."

"There are other ways of achieving that." Max protested.

"So you keep saying. But so far you have made many promises but only shown a few results. You had your chance to do things your way. You failed. Now we do it mine." Lane explained before killing the connection.

Max was so taken aback by what he had just heard he sat staring at the screen for a few moments trying to regain his composure. He was so focused he didn't even register the figure in his office until he was pulled from his chair as the new entrant said.

"That was the proof I needed. You are coming with me."

-00-

"What did he say?" Lucy asked as J'onn reentered the command room.

"He denied all knowledge." J'onn said gruffly.

"Did you believe him?"

"No."

"Did you do anything?" Lucy asked.

"There was nothing I could do." J'onn said. "But I want to set up surveillance on him."

"I am so happy to hear you say that." Lucy said surprising him. But seeing the obvious relief in her face he asked.

"What's wrong?"

"We have a problem." Lucy said.

"What kind of a problem?" J'onn asked.

"We've just received a report that Maxwell Lord has been kidnapped."

"Do we know by who?" J'onn asked.

"Up until just now I was praying it wasn't you."

"It wasn't. All I did was talk to him. He was fine when I left. if morally abhorrent counts as fine." J'onn assured her.

"I've just got access to the CCTV footage." Vasquez said playing the feeds on the screen showing a masked figure, carrying Lord, burst through a window and fly off with Lord.

"Again with the mask." Lucy commented. "No way to say for sure, but based on dress sense and flying ability there are some similarities between him and the guys who attacked Kara. But this doesn't make sense. I was sure Lord was involved." Lucy said.

"He still could be." J'onn said, arms crossed, trying to process the new information.

"But if he was they wouldn't kidnap him."

"When I was talking to Lord, the only time he reacted was when I said she had been taken by the group who had attacked Supergirl." J'onn said.

"So?" Lucy asked.

"I mean he didn't react to the fact Alex had been taken, it was by who she was taken that got his attention." J'onn said.

"So, they could be his experiments, but they have turned on him?" Lucy asked.

"Well I doubt he'll win employer of the year." J'onn said.

"Either way it doesn't help us get closer to Alex." Lucy pointed out.

"No. However, the tacker I placed on him may." J'onn said.

"I didn't just hear that." Lucy said shaking her head as Vasquez brought up a map.

"I don't see him." J'onn commented. "Are you sure the tracker wasn't a dud."

"The tracker was fine." Vasquez said typing away before displaying another map that showed a path leading from Lord's office to the mountains. "We could trace him until the mountains then lost track." Vasquez confirmed. "The signal could have been jammed. I'll look into it. I'll also find any surveillance from the area from around the time the signal disappeared."

 _ **-TBC**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up this weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alex, wake up." Max said trying to get Alex to open her eyes.

"Max? What are you doing here?" She asked groggily.

"Same as you?"

"You're a prisoner?" Alex asked confused as she tried sitting up, wincing as pain shot through her ribs.

"Looks that way." Max said. "I'd ask if you're hurt, but your looks give it away."

"Thanks." Alex said dryly. "So what are you in for?"

"Not sure." Max said before noticing Alex's expression and added. "I'm glad my incarceration amuses you."

"Sorry. It's just that I'm surprised to see you here. I thought you were behind this." She said leaning against a wall trying to ignore the pain.

"This?"

"The situation. My kidnapping and the random guys attacking my sister. I thought they were your experiments."

"Yeah, hold that thought." Max said as the door opened revealing three unmasked men standing in the doorway.

"You look confused to see me Mr Lord." One of the men smiled.

"You know him?" Alex asked.

"You're dead." Max stated looking completely perplexed.

"Apparently not. But you know what I find amusing?" The man asked asked. "You wouldn't even be here had you respected us more. You not only treated us like lab rats, but then you forgot that you cursed us with super hearing. Super hearing we used to hear your entire confession. Up until then I thought what had happened was an unfortunate mistake, not a deliberate act of murder."

"What's going on?" Alex asked.

"Perhaps you would like to tell Agent Danvers why you are confused. No? Okay, allow me." He said before looking at Alex and saying. "I and my team were kidnapped by Lord's people."

"Kidnapped is a little strong. Technically you all volunteered." Max countered.

"It was that or prison and what you offered was not death."

"You all signed the disclaimer." Max shrugged.

"We never signed up for this." The man shouted.

"Signed up for what kidnap and torture?" Alex questioned.

"No, his science project." The man said.

"You experimented on them?" Alex asked angry and appalled.

"You didn't know?" The man asked.

"Of course I didn't. You think I was involved in whatever he did?"

"It crossed my mind. He has spoken very highly of your skills." The man said. "Although it did seem unlikely after the orders regarding you were issued."

"What were the orders?" Alex asked.

"The others were ordered to capture and torture you in a very painful and very public way. Then tomorrow just before ten kill you."

"Why? What have I done?" Alex asked.

"Ask him. He's the boss." He said pointing to Max.

"They were not my orders. I had no idea you had been made a target until after you were taken." Max said holding his hands up defensively.

"But you were told? So why me?" Alex asked.

"To upset Supergirl. If Supergirl saw you get hurt and was powerless to stop it she would get angry and lose control. She could even kill those she held responsible. If she did that on national television the people of this planet would see how dangerous she really is." Max explained.

"What he is neglecting to tell you is the men Supergirl is due to attack will die regardless and Supergirl will get the blame regardless."

"You sick son of a bitch." Alex spat ignoring the pain in her ribs as she launched herself at Max, only to find herself restrained by one of the other men.

"As touching as this is I have more pressing concerns." The man said. "I need your help."

"You have spent the last day beating me, why would I help?" Alex asked breathlessly, clutching her ribcage.

"Because it is your best chance of surviving this and it has the added bonus that it will disrupt his plans."

"What do you need?" Alex asked.

"For you to fix us."

"Fix you? What's wrong?" Alex asked not seeing any obvious signs of a problem.

"We're on borrowed time." The man said causing Alex to look at Max and ask.

"What have you done?"

"We have been experimenting with giving humans the same powers as Kryptonians." Max said.

"How?"

"A synthetic compound."

"Is that what almost killed K- Supergirl?"

"Yes." Max said as Alex charged at him and punched him. As she was restrained by another captor Max said. "It was never our intention to expose her. I had no idea what it would do to her."

"But you were really happy to come to the DEO and get a look at my research." Alex snarled. "Without giving me access to what caused it. She could have died."

"But she didn't because of your knowledge. Your work gave me the break through I needed."

"You ba-" Alex started only to be held in place by a guard.

"Unfortunately for all of us the breakthrough wasn't a complete success." The captor in charge said before looking at Max and ordering. "Tell her the rest."

"The change isn't stable." Max said. "The human body can't cope with the changes and up until this fine gentleman, aka number Seventy-eight, all subjects died within seventy-two hours."

"And you kept exposing people to it?" Alex asked.

"Of course he did." Seventy-eight said. "It was perfect for them, get us to complete a mission then we die. We can never reveal what we did. And none of us knew. Until I lived."

"Wait seventy-eight?" Alex asked. You have killed seventy-seven others?"

"They weren't all humans. I started on mice."

"Technically eighty-six others." The captor said. "So will you help us?"

"Help you what?"

"Live." The man said. "I am still the only survivor and the four who had the show down with your sister will die around ten tomorrow morning. They will die when Supergirl attacks them and the people of this City won't know she is not responsible."

"You really are sick." Alex said looking at Max.

"As I said that plan wasn't mine. I wasn't even told until afterwards. Although I have to confess it is clever."

"If you need my help why did you torture me?" Alex asked.

"That wasn't me. The others were following orders. Up until we overheard Lord's conversation I had no idea we only have an expected lifespan of seventy-two hours. Now I have found out we are on death row our priorities have changed."

"What do you want me to do?" Alex asked, not trusting her captor, but appalled by Max's actions and desperate to stop Kara being held accountable.

"Reverse what he did. Stop the others dying."

"I don't know what he did and even if I did I don't know if it could be reversed, especially before tomorrow." Alex said. "But if it can, I couldn't do it here. I need my equipment. I need my lab."

"I'm not letting you go until this has been fixed. I will get any equipment you need and I can give you his research, we brought his computer here."

"Fine, I'll review his work but I'll need samples of your blood and I need a gun."

"Why?"

"So I can keep shooting Lord until he co-operates."

"I like your style Agent Danvers. But you are not getting a gun. If Lord doesn't co-operate my men will deal with it. As for the blood my men will do what is needed to draw samples."

"Whilst we're putting in requests pain killers would be good." Max said.

"You are in no position to request anything."

"It's not for me. It's for her."

"How touching." Alex said dryly.

"Right now you are my best chance to get out of here. It is in my interests to keep you mentally focused."

-00-

"Kara, what are you doing?" J'onn asked as she stumbled into his office.

"Helping you find Alex. I heard some of the Agents talking, they said you have a location."

"Possible location." J'onn said before warning. "Kara I know you want to find Alex, we all do. But getting captured or killed will not help."

"Every part of this smells of a trap." Lucy agreed.

"If the situations were reversed Alex would stop at nothing to find me." Kara argued.

"If the situations were reversed and I thought there was a real danger to Alex's life I would lock her away to stop her placing herself in danger." J'onn said. "I don't want to do that to you."

"Kara if this is the trap we think it is and you go in, you will get hurt or killed. When that happens Alex will never forgive herself." Lucy said more gently. "Let us get Alex."

"But you need me, Alex needs me." Kara protested.

"What Alex needs, what we need, is for you to be safe." Lucy continued. "You still haven't fully recovered from your last fight with them. Walking into a trap when you are not one hundred percent will not only endanger you, it could endanger Alex."

"You know Alex and you are like daughters to me." J'onn took over. "I will stop at nothing to get Alex back, but I will do that much quicker if I don't have to worry about you. If we need help, the second we know it is safe I will call."

"Kara, you are not like your cousin. You work as part of a team. But to really be part of a team you have to trust everyone in that team. Once you do that the hardest part is sitting back and letting others put themselves in danger because they are the best people for the job." Lucy said gently.

"Please bring her back." Kara said.

"I'm not coming back until I have her." J'onn assured her.

-00-

"Would you believe me if I said I was sorry?" Max asked as Alex read through reports.

"No. Actually yes. I believe you are sorry that you got caught."

"I deserved that." Max conceded as Alex continued to read. As she read she became more and more sickened until she asked.

"What were you thinking?"

"That I was saving humanity."

"By killing humans?"

"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."

"Now you are quoting an alien."

"Star Trek isn't real. The line was written by a human." Max pointed out. "The threat to humanity is real. We were nearly destroyed by your sister's relatives."

"But we weren't because she saved us." Alex then stopped abruptly before asking.

"What did they shoot Kara with?"

"Who?"

"Your experiments. They shot Kara. We assumed it was Kryptonite."

"It was." Max said.

"Just Kryptonite?"

"Not quite. It was a synthetic compound of my own design. It was ninety-nine point three percent Kryptonite."

"And the rest?" Alex asked her blood boiling with anger. "Do you even know?"

"Of course I know. Why are you asking? Oh I see, Supergirl is less Super these days. That's why we've not seen her."

"And why she won't be coming to the rescue. So if you actually want to live, your only hope is undoing what you have done." Alex said as they felt the room shake.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Max said. "I have friends in high places. Sounds like my rescue has arrived."

 _ **-TBC**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up on Monday.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mr Lord?" A soldier asked entering the room Max and Alex were in. The look of surprise on the soldier's face was not lost on Alex.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming." Max said holding out his arms to allow the soldier to free him.

"We had trouble locating the base Sir." The soldier replied cutting Max's bonds and helping him to his feet. "We need to move."

"Why?"

"Charges have been set. When they blow there is enough explosive to destroy the entire facility. Compound G876 will also be released. Everything will be destroyed in five minutes."

"No. We need subject seventy-eight." Max argued.

"My orders are to destroy this facility and kill all of the subjects." The soldier said. "Everything else is expendable."

"Time to reissue your orders then. Do not set off those charges. We need to take subject seventy-eight in." Max ordered.

"Negative Sir. My orders are clear and when I said everything else is expendable, that includes you. Either come with me or you are on your own."

"Do you know who am I? If you did you would know I am not expendable." Max asked shocked.

"I know who you are Sir, which is why I have freed you. But your rescue is not part of my mission." The soldier said.

"You will regret this." Max said.

"Orders are orders." The soldier said. "Are you coming?"

"Yes. But we take Agent Danvers."

"That is against my-"

"Trust me, we need her." Max said as the soldier reluctantly freed Alex.

"We will not delay the mission for either of you." The soldier said leaving the cell.

"Apparently your friends aren't very loyal." Alex commented as Max helped her to her feet. "From the surprise on his face when he saw you I'm thinking it looks like you are no longer necessary."

"Maybe, but you are still far less necessary in their eyes." Max reminded her. "And I am your only chance to get out of here."

"Not wanting to sound negative here, but how do you plan on stopping the super-powered army you made?" Alex asked, assuming they would be attacked any minute.

"No matter what you think, I am not an idiot. Our rescuers have been issued bullets made of a compound that will have a similar effect on the subjects as Kryptonite has on Supergirl."

"That's going to improve their mood." Alex muttered as she limped down the corridor with Max.

"You need to pick up the pace." The soldier commented as gunshots echoed off the walls.

"You could help." Max pointed out. The comment was only met by silence.

When they finally made it out of the building they saw a helicopter waiting and both Max and Alex began to feel hope. Fighting against the strong breeze and rain Max guided Alex towards their escape.

"What the?" One of the troops by the waiting helicopter said when he saw Alex and Max. "This was a destroy mission not search and rescue."

"It is Maxwell Lord." The rescuing soldier explained. "I wasn't sure what to do. We weren't given orders regarding him. We can leave them if you have heard something else."

"What about her?" The second soldier asked pointing to Alex.

"He wanted to bring her. It was easier to bring them and make a decision here."

"We have room. Secure them in the helicopter. If the General wants them dead it can be handled back at base." The second one said as the first soldier pushed Max and Alex into the helicopter.

"Looks like you were right." Alex said as she collapsed in a seat. "You can't trust the government." She then looked at Max and asked. "You still think you picked the right side?"

"I'm sure this is a misunderstanding." Max said.

"Really? Because from where I'm sitting it looks like all four sides are against you."

"Four?"

"The aliens who actually mean harm, the DEO, your shady associates and your experiments."

Max's comeback was cut off by five heavily armed soldiers jumping into the helicopter moments before it took off. Any relief that Max or Alex might have felt though was short lived as the helicopter was barely airborne when alarms started sounding. Although Alex didn't have a headset and couldn't follow what was being said she knew they were in trouble.

As the helicopter started spinning out of control Alex fought to unclip the harness. Just as she freed herself from the restraint she saw a figure fly in and haul her and Max out of their seats. The next thing she knew she was flying then falling towards the icy water below.

-00-

"How are you feeling?" Hamilton asked entering Kara's room.

"The same. Have you heard anything about Alex?" Kara replied.

"Not yet, but I'm only a doctor. I tend to be the last person to find out anything." Hamilton smiled as she moved a chair to Kara's bedside and sat down. "I've been analysing the bullet that you were shot with."

"And?" Kara asked hopeful there was an answer.

"It wasn't Kryptonite. Well it was, but there was more to it than that. It had a small amount of a compound I had not seen before. It was a compound similar to what caused your powers to go crazy a few weeks ago."

"But I still have control of my powers." Kara said.

"As I said it is similar but not identical. In fact it is more similar to the cure you were given."

"Why would that be used on a bullet, I mean who would have access?….Maxwell Lord." Kara guessed.

"I can't answer the whys or the whose." Hamilton said.

"Does this mean you have a cure?" Kara asked hopefully.

"Based on Alex's work when you were suffering the effects of the original compound I have come up with something that is showing promise."

"Give it to me."

"It's not that easy." Hamilton said. "I have no proof it will work and the side effects could screw up your powers again. I don't have the experience of your DNA that your sister does. I am woefully under qualified in comparison. Giving it to you is a huge risk."

"But is my choice?" Kara asked.

"Kara, I am giving you the choice as I am almost positive it won't kill you. But I need you to hear all the risks first, okay?"

"Okay." Kara agreed.

"As I said it could make your powers go crazy or even permanently damage them."

"It's worth it if I can help Alex." Kara said.

"Maybe not, if I do give it to you and it does work the way I hope it will, it will still take three days to fully work. In those three days you still won't be much use to Alex."

"Give it to me." Kara pleaded.

"I'm not done yet." Hamilton said.

"If you do want it the only way to get it into your system is to expose you to Kryptonite so I can inject it straight into your bloodstream. In your current state that could be a far worse experience than normal. I need to be sure you understand what I'm saying and you need to know it would be far safe to wait until Alex returns and checks my findings."

"You're saying, the treatment will suck, it may not work and if it does it will take ages. Regardless of if it works it could cause permanent damage." Kara summarised.

"Pretty much." Hamilton agreed.

"Please give it to me." Kara said.

"Okay." Hamilton agreed. "But it is important that we keep your blood pressure down. You need to relax."

"How am I meant to do that with Alex missing?" Kara asked.

"Alex once told me you liked painting and found it stress relieving." Hamilton said.

"I guess."

"Why not paint something for Alex?"

-00-

"What's that?" Lucy asked J'onn as they flew towards the tracker's location and she saw a red horizon. "It looks like a fireball."

"Let's just hope Alex wasn't there." J'onn said scanning the area.

"Radar contact ahead." The DEO helicopter pilot said.

"I don't see anything." J'onn replied.

"It's a surface contact." The pilot replied. "Something is in the water. Looks like a downed Black Hawk."

"Take us down." J'onn ordered. "Stay alert."

"Yes Sir."

"Down there." Lucy said noticing something moving in the water a hundred yards from the wreckage

"Looks like survivors." J'onn said. "First task is to secure the survivors. Lucy, Adams, Barton you are with me. The rest of you secure the landing sight. This could still be a trap."

Having jumped out of the helicopter J'onn recognised one of the figures leaving the water. He watched as Alex dragged Maxwell Lord from the water and roughly deposited him on the ground. Breathing a sigh of relief he started to relax only to see Alex start to attack the man she had just saved.

Running over he grabbed Alex round the waist and pulled her off Lord trying to calm her down.

As Alex wildly thrashed in his arms he shouted over the howling wind.

"Alex, calm down."

"H..he diiiid itt." Alex said through chattering teeth still trying to break free.

"Did what?"

"Ka….kara...Th...them...ev...ev...every...th...th...thing."

"Alex, slow down." Hank instructed, watching as his strike team dragged Max off to the helicopter. "Lord is not going anywhere apart from a cell." Feeling Alex relax in his arms he released his hold on her and turned her to face him.

"Alex? You okay?"

"Kara?" Was Alex's response.

"She's okay. She is back at the DEO."

"No….bullet….not...not Kryp...kryptonite."

"We'll figure it out. I promise. But to do that we need to get you back." J'onn said carefully looking at her. Seeing her wobble he scooped her up and asked. "You okay?"

"Cooold." She said through chattering teeth.. "Too...ook yyyyou lonnnng enooough."

"Come on, let's get you back to the DEO, your sister is desperate to see you." He said carrying her to the helicopter. The second she was on board Lucy wrapped her in a blanket and watched as the adrenaline wore off and Alex passed out.

 _ **-TBC**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up in a couple-ish days.


	6. Chapter 6

As J'onn walked along side the gurney that carried the unconscious Alex through the DEO he registered that something was different, but he was so focused on Alex he ignored it. As they reached the infirmary he watched Hamilton take charge and paced like an expectant father until Hamilton called him over and succinctly said.

"She'll be okay. There don't appear to be any life threatening injuries. Now please leave my infirmary before you scare my team into early retirement."

Relieved Alex was going to be okay he took a calming breath and left the infirmary. It was when he stepped foot outside the infirmary that the sight and smell that his brain had pushed to one side suddenly came to the forefront of his consciousness. For a moment he stood in disbelief before he marched to the control room to get answers.

"Vasquez!" J'onn growled. "What the hell has happened to my base?"

"Sir?" Vasquez asked.

"Don't play dumb."

"You're talking about the, well, um..."

"The walls Vasquez. I'm talking about my walls. The walls that were military grey when I left." J'onn growled.

"Supergirl was getting stressed." Vasquez started. "And she needed something to take her mind off Agent Danvers."

"So you had her redecorate my base?"

"We didn't tell her to, she just kind of did."

"She was meant to be on bed rest." J'onn growled.

"With all due respect Sir we had priorities other than guarding Supergirl."

"Perhaps then you can tell me where did she get the paint? Seeing how she was confined to the base and you were all too busy to find some." J'onn pressed.

"Well, Supergirl was getting stressed." Vasquez said looking awkward.

"You've said that already."

"Dr Hamilton suggested she did something to help relax and we remembered Agent Danvers had talked about her being an artist. So we suggested she might want to paint, pictures. And she was really up for it and gave Agent Reid a shopping list, which he got and gave to Supergirl."

"That must have been some shopping list, he must have got over a hundred gallons of paint. Did he not question that?"

"He's used to buying in food for Supergirl so didn't think the quantities were strange." Vasquez shrugged.

"I see. And when she changed my walls, including my office walls, from natural rock, cement and military grey to, to, I'm not even sure how to describe this." He said waving his arms at the walls. "None of you saw that as a problem?"

"Well Sir, there is lots of research that suggests that colour can generate a positive environment, increasing energy, learning, focus."

"It's a base not a health spa." J'onn growled. "And how exactly did she manage to paint the base seeing last time I saw her she could barely step out of bed?"

"Well, that's the good news. Dr Hamilton discovered why her powers weren't working properly. There was a compound in the kryptonite bullet that remained in her system. Once she discovered it she came up with an antidote, but she thinks it could take seventy-two hours to get rid off all traces of the compound. Obviously that timeframe didn't sit very well with Supergirl so Dr Hamilton suggested she used her powers, in a controlled way, to speed up her metabolism, to see if that hastened the effect. And that kind of resulted in her painting the base."

"Where is she now?"

"Who?"

"Supergirl, the girl of mayhem."

"She's sleeping."

"She is?"

"She was shot not so long ago. When she started to get dizzy again Hamilton made her rest as there is a chance the cure won't work." Vasquez reminded him before adding. "And decorating is tiring apparently."

"Well then she is in for a tiring few days redecorating my base back to how it should be." He said as Lucy entered the command room.

"Did I miss a memo?" She asked also confused by the sudden splash of colour round the DEO. Noticing Vasquez was shaking her head she quickly changed topics and said. "Lord is under guard in cell nineteen. Dr Coleman is assessing him now, but it doesn't look like there was any serious damage."

"Has Lord said anything?" J'onn asked.

"Not yet. To us anyway. From Alex's reaction I assume he said plenty to her." Lucy said as Vasquez's attention was drawn to her computer.

"Problem?" J'onn asked.

"No Sir. The Danvers, the senior Danvers have arrived."

"I'll go meet them." J'onn said before turning to Lucy and ordering. "Let me know when we have been cleared to interrogate Lord."

-00-

"Jeremiah, Eliza." He said at the base entrance. "We have found Alex and she'll be fine."

"Thank god." Eliza said.

"I'll take you to her. She is in the infirmary, she took a beating and ended up in icy water. But as I said she'll be fine. Assuming she actually follows medical advice."

"Thank you." Jeremiah said.

"Anytime. I'm sorry it took so long." J'onn apologised.

"We know you did everything you could." Eliza said squeezing J'onn's arm.

"What about Kara?" Eliza asked.

"Dr Hamilton identified the problem and has given her something to counter act the effects. I don't know the full story yet, but I believe the results look promising, but it is still too early to be sure." He said swiping his badge causing a door to open.

"J'onn. This place has got really homely." Jeremiah commented as they entered the DEO and he saw the new décor.

"You can blame your daughter for that." J'onn said gruffly. "Rest assured she will make amends." Causing the Danvers to exchange an amused glance, despite the circumstances, before being shown into the infirmary.

"Drs Danvers." Hamilton greeted when she saw them enter. "Alex will be okay. But she will need to take it easy for a few weeks." She explained as Eliza stepped up to Alex's bedside and took her daughter's hand.

"She looks so frail." Eliza commented sadly.

"She''ll be okay. She's a fighter." Jeremiah said placing a hand on Eliza'a shoulder.

Noticing the obvious absence Eliza looked at J'onn and asked. "Where is Kara?"

"Sleeping. She doesn't actually know Alex is back yet, but I don't want to wake her." J'onn explained. "She has had a tough few days. Right now she needs rest."

-00-

"J'onn you're back? Have you found Alex?" Kara asked when she woke and saw him sitting in the corner of the room.

"We have and she is in the infirmary."

"Infirmary? Why didn't you wake me?" Kara asked bolting upright before a wave of dizziness hit.

"Because Alex is fine and sleeping and you are meant to be resting." J'onn said.

"Dr Hamilton figured out what was wrong." Kara said getting up and unsteadily rushing to the door.

"I know, but it will still take time to recover." J'onn said opening the door for Kara and following her out. "And you are meant to rest."

"How bad is she?" Kara asked, every so often using the wall for support as he headed towards the infirmary, ignoring J'onn concern.

"No major damage, but a couple of broken ribs." J'onn explained. "She'll have to take it easy for a few weeks."

"Good luck with that." Kara said quietly causing J'onn to smile.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Okay. Better than I was. Way less dizzy."

"Despite the paint fumes?"

"You saw?" Kara asked smiling.

"Kind of hard to miss." J'onn pointed out.

You like it?" Kara asked.

"No." J'onn said as they entered the infirmary.

"Alex!" Kara called rushing to her sister's side. "What happened?" Kara asked noting Alex's bruised and stitched faced. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Alex said puling Kara into a hug, grateful that she was on strong painkillers.

"I was so worried. I wanted to come for you." Kara said clinging to Alex.

"It would have been too dangerous and I am fine." Alex said holding onto Kara.

"You don't look it." Kara said pulling back moments before noticing the other occupants in the room.

"Eliza? Jeremiah? When did you get here?"

"An hour ago." Eliza said moving to Kara's side and hugging her.

"Why did no one wake me?" Kara asked hurt as she hugged her foster mother.

"You needed the rest Kara." Alex reminded her. "How are you feeling?"

"Me? You were the one who was kidnapped and tortured." Kara pointed out.

"Yeah, because that hasn't happened to you recently." Alex responded sarcastically before repeating her earlier question. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. Hamilton figured out what was wrong and gave me something. The dizziness has gone. Mostly anyway." Kara said just as Hamilton entered the room.

"What did you give her?" Alex asked.

"I'm glad to see you are awake. I'm guessing asking you questions will be pointless until you have seen this." Hamilton said handing Alex a tablet with her findings.

"Alex sweetie, couldn't you let Dr Hamilton look at you first." Eliza suggested, worried about her daughter pushing herself too hard.

"No." Alex said as she read Hamilton's findings.

"I'm fine, well better." Kara said trying to put Alex at ease. Ignoring her Alex kept reading until eventually she looked at Hamilton and asked, her voice angry.

"You gave her an untested experimental drug?" With the question asked Eliza took the tablet from Alex and started reading.

"It was my choice." Kara said, not understanding why Alex was upset. "And it is working."

"It was dangerous." Alex said. "No strike that, it is dangerous. We have no idea what it will do to you." She then turned to Hamilton and asked. "Tell me you are testing her regularly?"

"Alex, Dr Hamilton is a good doctor, which you would know if you ever actually followed her advice." Kara said gently. "And she is worse than you about testing me."

"It was a huge risk." Alex went on.

"I know and Hamilton warned me." Kara said. "Really Alex I'm okay."

"That remains to be seen." Alex said shooting a glare at Hamilton.

"Enough." J'onn said. "When you are as healthy as Kara you can criticise, until then you need to rest."

"I'm fine." Alex said.

"Liar." Kara said, her tone light hearted, but the worry evident in her eyes.

"I'll be fine." Alex promised her squeezing her hand.

"Was this my fault?" Kara asked sadly.

"No." Alex said firmly. "This was Maxwell Lord."

"What happened? What did he do?" Kara asked looking at Alex.

"There will plenty of time for a debrief later. Right now Alex needs rest. So do you." J'onn said as Alex took the tablet off her mother and started reading. "I'll take your unusual silence as agreement." J'onn added.

"Actually I need to work. The threat isn't over." Alex said looking up from the tablet.

"No, you need to rest." Kara said placing a hand on her shoulder to stop her moving.

"If we don't figure this out more people are going to die. And Hamilton's work has given me an idea." Alex said fighting off Kara. "I need to get to my lab."

"No you don't." Everyone else in the room argued.

"Max has been experimenting again. He used knowledge gained by helping us when Kara's powers overloaded, which incidentally he was responsible for, to create super humans. Humans with Kara's abilities. Only they're unstable."

"We guessed that from the damage they caused to the city and you." J'onn said.

"I mean physically unstable. All but one of them have died after seventy two hours."

"Why?" Jeremiah asked.

"The human body can't cope with the changes." Alex said, grimacing as she shifted in the bed. "They wanted my help to solve the problem."

"They had a strange way of asking." J'onn pointed out.

"They were ordered to take me before torturing and killing me to upset Kara so that she would lose her temper and kill them on national TV, demonstrating she is the threat Max had always told the world she was."

"But they didn't follow orders?" Jeremiah pointed out. "I mean you are still alive."

"They did until they overheard a conversation, using their super hearing, which revealed their short lifespans. Something Max and his partners knew about from the start. They also heard Max credit me for the advances he'd made. At which point they felt I was more useful to them alive. They thought I could cure them, so they had me work on a solution."

"Did you find one?" Jeremiah asked.

"No. But I think I just figured out what was causing the instability, but I don't know how to fix it. Yet."

"Rest first." J'onn ordered.

"No, this is more important. If any of them survived the attack on them by Max's people they only have until ten tomorrow morning."

"That's only eleven hours away." J'onn said.

"Which is why I need to get to work." Alex pointed out trying once again to get out of bed.

"Alex, please rest." Kara pleaded.

"I can't, not until this is fixed." Alex said. "I really think I'm close."

"We don't even know if any of them survived." J'onn said. "We still haven't finished securing the scene and identifying casualties."

"Even if they didn't survive Max's people have lot's of conscripts at their disposal. They will keep using them regardless of the consequences."

"Alex, I saw what they did to you. You are in no condition to help anyone." J'onn said.

"I'm okay." Alex repeated. "I need to do this."

"Let Hamilton look at you and if she agrees you can work on the problem until ten. But you work with your parents and Dr Hamilton and the second Hamilton decides you need to rest she has permission to sedate you." J'onn sighed.

-00-

Fifteen minutes later Alex emerged from the infirmary to the worried glances of everyone else.

"Really I'm fine." Alex said concentrating so hard on staying upright she didn't even notice the change of colour in the walls.

"Technically not how I put it." Hamilton said. "But she can sit in her lab. No strenuous activity though."

"You sure you're up for this?" J'onn asked.

"I'm sure." Alex said as J'onn helped her walk towards her lab. Eliza and Kara, supported by Jeremiah, walking behind them. When their paths crossed with Max, who was being led to interrogation he smiled before greeting.

"If it's not Agent Danvers, who still can't fly, the over bearing mother, the untrusted father and the freaky alien sister with broken powers."

"Alex." J'onn warned seeing Alex start to step towards the billionaire. "He's not worth it."

"He nearly killed Kara." Alex said, feeling the red mist rising again.

"He failed and now he is in our custody." J'onn reminded her.

"We practically live together now." Max smiled. "And I look forward to seeing a lot more of you and the alien."

"Alex." Kara warned seeing Alex struggle to keep her temper in check. "This is what he wants. Don't give him the satisfaction."

"Walk away Alex, we'll have more fun so-" Max said smiling smugly before stumbling backwards as Lucy's fist connected with his jaw.

"Sorry, I thought you had a bug on your face." Lucy said.

"You know, I'm going to enjoying selling out my partners." Max said wincing.

"Why's that?" Lucy asked.

"I guess you'll have to wait until the interrogation, or is it debrief. I get confused at this place."

"Get him to interrogation." J'onn ordered as he encouraged Alex to keep walking to her lab.

 _ **-TBC**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Thank you to SpencerFan for the idea and discussion regarding Kara's painting.

 _ **A/N:**_ Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up this weekend.


	7. Chapter 7

"No Agent Danvers? How disappointing, I do love our chats." Max greeted as J'onn walked into the room.

"Luckily for you Agent Danvers is otherwise engaged." J'onn said.

"Too bad." Max shrugged as J'onn took a seat next to Lucy.

"Major Lane has informed me that you are willing to cooperate." J'onn said not wanting to spend any longer with Lord than necessary.

"I am."

"How refreshing. Before we start, I'm curious, why are you willing to sell out your partners?" J'onn asked.

"Three reasons. Firstly, I'm a survivor and I realise that to get anything from this I need to give you something. Secondly, they betrayed me. And if I'm going down I have no qualms getting a better deal by bringing the others down with me."

"And thirdly?" J'onn asked.

"We both know you are capable of taking the information from my mind, without my permission. From what I understand it is not pleasant for the victim, sorry giver of information. In fact sometimes it can be almost fatal. Seeing how I am a genius and I like my brain, it seems easier to bypass pain and potential brain damage." Max explained.

"Are we just meant to take your word on what you are about to say?" J'onn asked.

"Ideally. But I'm assuming that won't be enough. And as just mentioned I would prefer you not poking round in my head which is why I also offer proof." Max said.

"What type of proof?" Lucy questioned.

"Recordings of all the meetings that were held. Safely stored on multiple hard drives around the country."

"Locations such as?" Lucy asked.

"Not so fast. What do I get out of this?" Max asked sitting forward.

"If you're lucky Dr Pepper, with an outside chance of sunshine during some later stage of your life." Lucy replied. "And maybe, just maybe to always be on the other side of a barrier than Agent Danvers."

"Well it's a start." Max said. "The easiest drive to locate is in my office. Stored in the safe. I'd offer to go in and collect it, but I'm assuming that is out of the question."

"You really are a genius." Lucy said.

"So what are we going to find on the recordings?" J'onn asked.

"Enough evidence to do what you want with my two co-conspirators."

"And who are they?" Lucy asked.

"I'm glad you asked." Max smiled. "Firstly, Senator Crane. She hates aliens."

"We'd noticed." J'onn commented.

"Especially you as it turns out." Max said. "What did you do to her, she acts like a spurned lover?"

"Secondly?" Lucy asked trying to keep the interview on topic.

"General Samuel Lane." Max said whilst staring straight at Lucy, taking great pleasure in the torment that washed across her face. He then glanced at J'onn and said. "You can see the proof for yourself, but he has been involved since the start. He was the one who recruited me."

"The start?" J'onn asked.

"For me, around Myriad." Max said. "Up until then we had an informal relationship, but after that, well, that's when things got interesting."

"In what way?"

"He turned up at my office with the Omegahedron. Being a billionaire I have bought myself some pretty cool toys, but nothing compared to that. Apparently he trusted me, a mere civilian, with the power of the gods over the freak show that is the DEO."

"What did your research involve?" J'onn asked.

"Just exploring the defensive capabilities."

"And did you discover anything?"

"With that? Not yet. My first real advance under the project was my research into Myriad."

"When you identified the miniature Myriad?" J'onn asked as Lucy sat silently by his side trying to digest everything.

"Actually you have it backwards. I created the miniature Myriad. It was our project."

"That doesn't make sense. My father was under the control of that mini-Myriad device." Lucy said.

"Actually he wasn't, well not really." Lord said looking smug.

"You provided proof of his altered brain waves. Was that fabricated?" J'onn asked. "Are you saying the miniature Myriad is fake?"

"No. All real. That was the genius of the plan. Yes he was controlled. But he issued the command to himself. Too much of a control freak to let anyone else issue the command. But I probably don't need to tell you that." He said looking at Lucy.

"He programmed himself to torture poor little Kara. He had complete plausible deniability for his actions, even though he was the one responsible. To be honest I wasn't sure if you would all believe the story, but you did and thanks to the Super trusting Supergirl you even forgave your father. It was that success that really forged the creation of Project Cerberus."

"As in the guard dog of hell?" J'onn asked.

"Well done Mr Martian, I am glad they gave you a classics education on Mars. Cerberus was there to prevent the monsters of the underworld escaping and effecting humanity. In the same way we try to prevent the monsters of the galaxy effecting us."

"My father was involved in Cadmus, why would he get involved in Cerberus?" Lucy asked, trying to remain focused. "And why did you give Alex the location of Cadmus?"

"Both the General and the Senator were involved in the running of Cadmus and were concerned by the lack of progress. So they came up with a new version, a better more focused version. Project Cerberus. It's sole goal is to stop aliens infiltrating Earth by any means necessary. The problem they faced though was too many people knew about Cadmus. People who wouldn't stop looking until they found it. It was drawing the wrong type of attention and it was only a matter of time before the President ordered a review. At that point some liberal politicians would have felt the need to justify their existence and would have ordered it being shut down. So while we were setting up Cerberus I gave Alex the location of Cadmus and during the rescue of Jeremiah Danvers the facility and research was destroyed."

"Only it wasn't." Lucy said. "You had already removed the projects that had shown potential and the research you needed, only leaving failed projects for us to find."

"Very good Major Lane."

"Jeremiah Danvers?" Lucy asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. As I said I only became involved in Cadmus at the end, just to shut it down. I can't tell you what they did to him. But I am sure the files relating to his capture are in my archive somewhere."

-00-

As Kara watched the interview unfold Kara felt her heart break for Lucy. She watched as her friend had her faith in her father destroyed as the truth was revealed. Yet all the while she kept a cool and calm exterior. As she continued to watch Kara started to feel weaker and sicker, but she wasn't sure if it was a side effect of the compound or the effect of hearing Max's story.

When Lucy finally emerged from the small room that had been her, J'onn's and Max's home for the last few hours the DEO Agents who had been watching stared at her, clearly unsure of what side she was really on. Guilt by association. Ignoring them she headed straight to Kara to apologise for her father's behaviour but before she could say anything Kara drew her into a hug and whispered.

"I'm so sorry."

"Why are you apologising?" Lucy asked confused.

"Because you have just discovered your father is not the man you hoped he was."

"I should be the one apologising to you." Lucy said.

"For what?"

"Everything that he did to you."

"That's on him. It's not your fault." Kara said.

"How touching." Max said as he was pulled out of the interrogation room by two guards.

"Get him back to his cell." J'onn said. Once Max was out of earshot he approached Lucy and Kara and asked the Major.

"You okay?"

"Great." Lucy said. "I need to talk to Lois and warn her." She added before walking off.

"Give her a minute." J'onn said seeing Kara was starting to go after her. "In the mean time we should get you to the infirmary."

"I'm fine."

"You're wobbling." J'onn pointed out.

"Not as much as I was." Kara countered. "I'm okay. I'm going to check on Alex."

"Come on then." J'onn said helping Kara towards her sister's lab, knowing Alex would keep an eye on her. Just before they got there Kara checked. "You'll talk to Lucy?"

"I promise. I just need to brief the President first." Seeing Kara's strange expression he asked. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just that if it weren't for the circumstances that would be kinda cool."

-00-

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Kara asked as she entered Alex's lab where she, Eliza and Jeremiah were hunched over microscopes.

"Shouldn't you?" Alex countered.

"I'm serious Alex."

"So am I." Alex countered.

"You should both be resting." Jeremiah said crossing his arms across his chest and trying to look strict.

"I'll rest after I have fixed Max's latest experiment." Alex said distractedly before looking at Kara and asking. "I take it he hasn't said anything that will help?"

"No. But he gave the location of some hard drives which could be useful. He also named his partners in crime."

"Who?" Alex asked forcing herself not to glance at her father.

"General Lane and Senator Crane." Seeing Alex's confused look she explained.

"The whole mind control with a miniature myriad was fake. Lane has been behind the new Cadmus since Myriad."

"How's Lucy?" Alex asked.

"Angry, upset, betrayed. J'onn has gone to talk to her. Any luck here?"

"Maybe. I'm just waiting for a test to run." Alex said.

Sensing her daughters needed some time to talk Eliza placed a hand on Jeremiah's back and said. "How about we get some coffee."

"Sure." Jeremiah replied following Eliza's lead.

"So how are you feeling?" Alex asked as Kara sat down. Seeing Alex was about to plug Kara into a machine Kara said.

"Alex, please don't go into doctor mode. I need my sister. I thought I was going to lose you. I felt so helpless. I kept remembering my last moments on Krypton and losing my family and I thought it was going to happen again." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Kara, I'm okay." Alex said wincing as she drew Kara into a hug.

"Really? Because you look terrible."

"So mom keeps telling me." Alex replied pulling back. "I promise you I will be okay. And I'm glad you didn't try to rescue me. I would never have forgiven myself if something happened to you. Well something else, you've already had them do so much to you." She then paused before adding. " I know you must have felt helpless but you shouldn't have taken the treatment."

"Hamilton warned me and asked me to wait until you returned. But I couldn't. I would do anything to protect you."

"That's not your job. I'm the big sister." Alex reminded her.

"Only if you're here. If you get yourself kidnapped you can't protect me." Kara argued before sadly adding. "I really thought I wouldn't see you again."

"It'll take more than some Super-powered experiments of Max to get rid of me." Alex said hugging Kara again.

-00-

As J'onn walked past the training room he immediately knew that Lucy was in there. Opening the door he saw her unleash her frustrations on a punchbag and offered.

"You want an actual opponent?"

"No. Don't want to hurt anybody." Lucy said, every syllable accompanied by a punch.

"I'm a self healing Martian who has faced Alex at her worse. I'll be okay." J'onn said as he walked up to Lucy who turned her attention away from the punch bag and started trading blows with J'onn.

"You know none of this is your fault?" J'onn questioned.

"I should have seen it." Lucy said "I actually forgave him for what he did to Kara. I was so desperate to believe he was not a bad person I bought the whole mind control story."

"We all believed it." J'onn reminded her.

"Yeah, but you don't know him like I do. I should have known."

"Having faith in someone does not make you a bad person. Nor does it make you responsible. What your father did is unforgivable, but no one holds you responsible."

"They should." Lucy said as she punched harder. When she eventually stopped pummelling J'onn she took a step back and drew a deep breath.

"Better?" J'onn asked.

"Marginally less homicidal." Lucy shrugged.

"Something else bothering you?"

"Did that seem too easy?" Lucy asked.

"Lord giving up the intel?" J'onn questioned.

"Yeah. Why not hold out and try bargaining harder?"

"My guess is he has a plan and he is only telling us what is in his best interests to do so." J'onn said. "I have no doubt he has his own agenda and no matter what it looks like he is marching to his own beat not ours."

"So what do we do?" Lucy asked.

"Same as we always do with him, tread very carefully. The team have recovered the hard drives and should be back here soon, maybe there will be more answers in them, although I doubt it"

"So what now?" Lucy asked.

"I have just come from briefing the President. We are about to receive orders to arrest and detain your father."

 _ **-TBC**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up in a couple of days.


	8. Chapter 8

"Any-" J'onn started only to be silenced by Eliza and Jeremiah shushing him. Confused he quirked an eyebrow and the pair pointed at Kara and Alex who were fast asleep on a makeshift bed on the floor.

Silently Eliza and Jeremiah directed him out of the lab and shut the door so not to wake their daughters.

"Are they okay?" J'onn asked.

"Just tired." Eliza said.

"Shouldn't they be in the infirmary?" He asked, worried with how pale Alex had looked.

"They're okay." Eliza smiled. "Putting a bed in the lab was the only way to get Kara to rest. Alex wouldn't rest until Kara was and only after we promised to wake her in an hour or if we found anything."

"I take it you haven't found anything?" J'onn asked.

"Not yet, but we're close." Jeremiah said. "The last simulation was nearly there."

"This may help." J'onn said handing them a portable hard drive. "It is Lord's research."

"Are you sure you want to give this to me?" Jeremiah asked. "I know you must still have doubts over what side I'm on, intentionally or unintentionally."

"If you were working with Lord and co. you would already have access to this work." J'onn said. "Right now we only have four hours until it is too late."

"Understood." Jeremiah said taking the disk.

"Even if we do figure this out do you have a way to contact those effected?" Eliza asked.

"Not yet, but I'm working on something." J'onn said.

"What about injecting the antidote into them?" Eliza asked. "From what we've seen they are not effected by Kryptonite so we can't use that as a way of injecting them."

"There is a compound created by Lord that causes a similar effect on them as Kryptonite does to Kara. We are synthesising it as we speak, so if we do find them that base should be covered." J'onn said before adding. "Let me know if you need anything."

-00-

An hour later Jeremiah and Eliza cautiously watched the cells used in their test, looking for any change in behaviour. When they started to show the desired behaviour Jeremiah excitedly slapped his hands together earning a disparaging "Shush" from Eliza.

"Sorry." He whispered whilst smiling. "But you have to admit it is kind of exciting. I forgot how good science could be."

"It's as much the scientist as it is the science." Eliza said kissing him just as Alex and Kara woke up.

"Kids in the room." Alex said shutting her eyes again.

"How are you feeling?" Eliza asked stepping away from Jeremiah and moving towards Alex and Kara.

"Fine." Kara said looking dazed before Alex replied.

"Okay. Have you found anything?"

"Yeah, we've figured out the cure." Jeremiah said.

"You have?" Alex asked trying to stand before instantly regretting it. She was saved from falling back down by Kara who moved quickly to hold her steady.

"Please be careful Alex." Eliza said as she helped Alex walk over to chair before offering her some of the pain medication Hamilton had left for her. Seeing she was about to argue she said. "Please Alex, you are in pain. You need these."

"I'm fine." Alex said waving off her concern.

"No you're not." Jeremiah said walking towards the trio. "And if you want to hear our progress you need to take the pills." Alex looked at him and for a moment everyone thought she'd argue. Instead though she said.

"Fine." Before taking the pills from her mother.

"I really wish I had mastered that." Eliza said to Jeremiah as Alex swallowed the pills.

"There's still time." Jeremiah smiled.

"So the cure?" Alex asked.

"Results are right here." Eliza said handing the tablet to Alex.

"You actually did it." Alex commented as she read.

"No need to sound quite so surprised." Eliza said as Jeremiah added.

"We're not that past it."

"I meant I'm surprised you made so much progress in an hour."

"Yeah." Jeremiah said pulling a face causing Kara to glance at the wall clock and comment.

"You two are so dead."

Looking up from the tablet Alex saw the time and said.

"You promised you would wake me after an hour."

"You needed the rest and we managed to find the cure." Jeremiah pointed out as J'onn walked in saving the elder Danvers from further complaints.

"You have something?" He asked.

"We do." Jeremiah said,. "Have you found them?"

"Not yet. We believe General Lane has a way of tracking them, but he has not given up that information yet."

"They will die if we don't find them." Alex said frustrated.

"I think that is what he is hoping for." J'onn replied. "But we have another way of making contact."

"We do? What?" Alex asked.

"Vasquez managed to backtrace the message they sent to us."

"What message?" Alex asked.

"The one of you. The ransom message." J'onn said not wanting to go into too much detail. "The point is we can use the same route to get a message to them, assuming they are still alive."

"Really?" Alex asked standing and walking to the door of the lab.

"Where are you going?" Eliza asked.

"To kit up. As soon as he replies I'm going to meet him." Alex said.

"No. Absolutely not. You shouldn't even be out of bed let alone leaving the DEO to meet someone with a track record of trying to kill us." Kara said.

"I'll be fine." Alex replied.

"Then I'm coming with you." Kara said blocking Alex's path.

"No. There could be Kryptonite." Alex argued.

"If you're going, I'm going." Kara said. "And now I'm back to normal it is not as if you can stop me."

"Kara you still can't walk without getting dizzy." Alex said gently.

"And you look like you've been used as a punchbag. If you are being stupid enough to go I'm coming with you." Kara said.

"Neither of you are going." J'onn said. "You are both confined to base."

"But-" Both Danvers started to argue.

"This is not negotiable. The only place you two are going is back to the infirmary. I have attempted to make contact with them and extended them an invitation to come here and get the antidote."

"They won't trust you." Alex warned.

"The feeling is mutual." J'onn assured them. "Alex they nearly killed you and Kara. The following orders excuse, although refreshing round here, doesn't cut it. I will not put any of my people in danger to save them, but if they are prepared to come in I will do everything I can to help. In the mean time you need to get back to the infirmary and get some rest. The same for you Kara."

"Will you tell me if they make contact?" Alex asked conceding defeat.

"I will." He said opening the door and letting the others leave the lab.

"What happened to the walls?" Alex asked suddenly aware of the change in colour.

"Your sister." J'onn said still sounding grumpy about it.

"You painted the DEO?" Alex asked confused. "Why? When? How did I not notice?"

"While J'onn and Lucy were rescuing you. I thought it needed a little more colour. And wait until you see the hologram room." Kara said smiling.

"What have you done to the hologram room?" J'onn asked wondering if it was possible for a Martian to suffer from a stroke.

"Want to see?" Kara asked Alex, ignoring the martian.

"Sure." Alex said gingerly following Kara to the room, J'onn, Eliza and Jeremiah a few steps behind.

As they stepped inside the hologram room Alex immediately recognised what was painted on the walls from her time in Kara's Black Mercy dream.

"This is Krypton." Alex said. "This is amazing."

"How do you know it's Krypton?" Jeremiah asked.

"Um, probably best not to discuss that now." Alex said not wanting to freak Eliza out.

"Any other parts of my base suffering from a graffiti problem?" J'onn asked.

"Problem? No." Kara said trying to innocent.

"I suggest you get some rest as the second you have been cleared by Hamilton you will be fixing this mess." J'onn warned as Vasquez entered the room.

"Director." She greeted.

"What is it?" J'onn asked.

"There's a visitor."

"This is a top secret facility why do we have a visitor?" J'onn asked feeling like he was losing the battle to keep his temper in check.

"She wanted to meet the team."

"She?" J'onn asked.

"The President." Vasquez replied.

"The President is here? Now?" Alex asked.

"Yes ma'am. And heading to the control room."

J'onn looked from Kara to the walls and back to Kara before raising his finger at Kara shaking it before pulling a face, turning on his heals and leaving.

"I thought he was actually going to explode." Alex commented once J'onn had left the room.

"He still might." Jeremiah smiled before looking again at the walls and saying. "So this is Krypton?"

"It's the view from my room there." Kara said.

-00-

"Madam President." J'onn greeted as he entered the control room where the President was talking to Lucy.

"Director J'onzz." The President greeted. "It is good to finally meet you in person. I should have done this a long time ago."

"I'm sure you have better things to do with your time than tour bases." J'onn replied.

"Some things are worth finding time for." She replied. "Major Lane has just been updating me with your progress. As always I appreciate your professionalism and discretion."

"Of course."

"I have to confess this base is very different to what I expected." She added glancing at the walls.

"I can explain-" J'onn started, not entirely sure how he could explain, only for the President to cut him off.

"Based on the reports I read about you, this is not what I expected. You are full of surprises and I am impressed by the progressive thinking that led to the decoration of the base. I have never understood why the designers insisted that underground facilities always look so depressing. It's bad enough we lock our troops away all day, the least we can do is make it pleasant for them. I commend your approach." She said unaware of the smirks on the faces of the other agents.

Seeing J'onn was at a loss for words Lucy said. "The President would like to meet Supergirl."

"Of course. Vasquez, can you ask Supergirl to come to my office?" He asked before facing the Commander-in-Chief and saying. "This way Madam President."

-00-

"Kara you need to calm down." Lucy said as she walked along side her friend. "You work for Cat Grant, in comparison a brief meeting with the President will be a breeze."

"What if she blames me?"

"She doesn't" Lucy assured her.

"What if she asks ms to leave the county?"

"She won't. Seriously Kara, this is a good thing." Lucy said just as they reached the office.

"You not coming in?" Kara asked noticing Lucy wasn't moving.

"No. She wanted a private meeting. Don't worry we frisked her for Kryptonite"

"Really?"

"No. Kara it'll be fine." Lucy smiled opening the door and gently pushing Kara inside.

"Supergirl." The President smiled as she walked towards her. "I am glad we can finally meet."

"Likewise." Kara said.

"I wanted to thank you for everything you have done for the City, the Country and the world. I also want to apologise, as inadequate as it may seem, for everything that has happened to you as a consequence of General Lane and senator Crane's actions. Please know that whilst their views are unfortunately not unique, they are not shared by everyone and are definitely not shared by me. I hope we can work together."

"I would like that." Kara smiled. "But It's not just me. Who I am, what I do, is down to the people around me."

"Such as Agent Danvers? She was the Agent who tried to stop General Lane torturing you?"

"Yes." Kara said.

"Director J'onzz always speaks highly of her. Rest assured she is next on my list of people I want to see." The President smiled. "As I said it is my hope that we can all work together for the benefit of everyone. But I am sure you have things to do, so please don't let me keep you."

"Thanks." Supergirl recognising she was being dismissed. Just before she got to the door the President commented.

"You're different from your cousin."

"How?" Kara asked curious.

"I don't know." The President said staring at her. "But I am sure I will figure it out." She added just before J'onn re-entered the office, flanked by four secret service agents.

"Sorry to interrupt but we have potential hostiles on base."

 _ **-TBC**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up in a couple of days.


	9. Chapter 9

Happy the President was secure J'onn marched down the corridors of the DEO only to be intercepted by Alex.

"Alex." He said wearily. "You are meant to be resting."

"I was. Then I heard about our guests. You said you would tell me if they made contact."

"We don't know it is them yet." J'onn pointed out. "But seeing as you are the only person to have seen their faces you might as well come to the observation room." He conceded.

"I was kinda heading there anyway." Alex pointed out. "Where's Kara?"

"With the President. I told her she was on protection detail. I thought that would keep her away from our visitors, just in case they have Kryptonite." J'onn explained as they reached Lucy.

"They are all secured in separate rooms. They went voluntarily and did not cause any trouble. But to be on the safe side we have plenty of the G876 compound outside the rooms and the guards have the new bullets." Lucy explained. "Vasquez is trying to identify them now as soon as she has something I'll let you know."

"Let's hope they behave. The last thing we need is for the President to be attacked here." J'onn said as Alex stepped up to the window in the observation room.

"That's them." Alex said before heading to the door.

"Now where are you going?" J'onn asked.

"To talk to Seventy-eight."

"What part of rest are you struggling to understand?" J'onn asked.

"As soon as we've treated them, I'll rest." Alex shrugged before stepping into the holding room, followed by J'onn.

"Agent Danvers. I did not expect to see you again." Subject seventy-eight said. "Lord was right about one thing you are much stronger than you look."

"I didn't think I'd be seeing you again either." Alex said. "I thought you had died."

"I get that a lot. I'm curious, why are you helping us?"

"No matter what you did, you did not deserve what happened to you." Alex said.

"That probably isn't entirely accurate. None of us are good people."

"You're all criminals?" J'onn guessed.

"That depends on whether or not you believe in innocence until proven guilty." Seventy-eight said.

"Normally yes, but for you I will make an exception." J'onn shrugged.

"What did you do?" Alex asked.

"Killed. We're murderers." Seventy-eight said.

"Not what your file said Captain Slade." Lucy said entering the room.

"You've done your homework." Slade said. "But I gave up that name. We all gave up our identities."

"When you joined Lord?" J'onn asked as he skimmed the information Lucy handed him.

"We substituted names for numbers, freedom for captivity."

"Yet you still serve Lane." J'onn pressed. "So what exactly made you switch the army for Lord's private army? Your files show that you all went MIA three months ago. Up until then you had an exemplary record."

"We all served under General Lane on several black ops missions." Slade said. "We followed orders and did what had to be did things some would view as questionable, but by doing that we saved hundreds of lives. It was a simple formula, follow orders to the letter, get in, get out, leave no trace and everyone is happy."

"Until it isn't that simple?" J'onn asked.

"Until the orders become questionable and the intel is just wrong. Then you justify what you are doing as kill or be killed. That's what we thought, what we believed. It's the only way we can live with what we did."

"What exactly did you do?" Lucy asked.

"That is above your pay grade. But many innocent people died. When we got back we were arrested and taken to a prison where we were given a choice. Court Marshall where the outcome would be life imprisonment with no chance of parole."

"Or?" J'onn asked.

"Or, sign our lives over to Lord. He promised us salvation. A way to give back to society, to protect society."

"How noble." J'onn commented dryly.

"Not really. None of us are under any illusion we chose Lord to escape jail. As I said none of us are good people." Slade shrugged.

"Fortunately for you Agent Danvers is." J'onn said.

"So there is really a cure?" Slade asked.

"A possible cure." Alex corrected. "It may not work and it could kill you."

"Two of us are likely to be dead in thirty minutes anyway." Slade said. "We have nothing to lose."

-00-

"How are our guests?" J'onn asked walking into the infirmary three hours later.

"I've had to sedate them." Hamilton said. "The treatment caused them severe pain and put huge strain on their hearts. However, currently they do appear to be stable."

"And your other patients?"

"Supergirl is under the lamps. She is still suffering with dizziness, but the episodes are rare and getting less frequent. Alex and I are confident she'll be back to her normal self in the next day or so."

"And Alex?"

"Stubborn, but resting, kind of. She's through there."

"It doesn't look like she is resting." J'onn pointed out seeing she was sitting at a desk staring at a computer.

"She's sitting." Hamilton shrugged. "And here I can keep an eye on her. If you think you can get her to sleep be my guest."

"I'll do my best." J'onn said before asking. "Are you getting enough rest?"

"Probably not, but still doing better on the rest front than most people here." Hamilton smiled.

"Make sure you get some time for yourself."

"The same goes for you Director." Hamilton pointed out as J'onn walked towards Alex.

"Alex. For someone who is meant to be resting you seem to be working very hard." J'onn said.

"I'm sitting down." Alex said.

"Not sure that counts as bedrest." J'onn said. "Would it be easier if I sent your parents in to tell you to go to bed?"

"It's a good thing for you that I know you are joking." Alex replied. "Where are they anyway?"

"Explaining the cure we gave Slade and co. to the President. The same President you seem to be avoiding."

"Never been a fan of politicians." Alex shrugged. "Besides I have more important things to do."

"Such as?"

"Figuring out what Max's game is. He is up to something, but I can't see it."

"Maybe it would be easier to figure out if you actually got some sleep." J'onn said.

"I doubt it." Alex said before changing subject. "So have you finished General Lane's interrogation?"

"For now. He is not exactly forthcoming. He was a little surprised though when the President walked in and ordered him to tell her everything. I'll say one thing for Lane, he does obey orders."

"So he confessed?" Alex asked.

"He gave a very factual account of Cadmus and Cerberus. He didn't say anything that contradicted Lord. But he did admit to disliking Lord."

"So he has something going for him then." Alex said dryly. "Did he say why he sent troops in to torch the base even though Max was there?"

"Two reasons. One he was watching us and wanted to make sure we didn't find out the truth. Two Seventy-eight had collated enough evidence to destroy Lane. He wanted to make sure it never got out."

"How did he know that?"

"He had bugged the experimental subjects he tasked to torture you. Apparently after the unsuccessful mission to kill your sister they never found subject seventy-eight's body which made Lane suspicious. So he placed bugs on the subjects they created to take you. It also guaranteed that they could get the media to the right place to see your sister kill them."

"It's a good thing for him I can't move without pain." Alex said darkly.

"And with that confession get some sleep."

"I'm fine."

"Alex, either crawl into a bed and sleep or you can come with me to meet the President." J'onn said.

-00-

"Lucy?" General Lane said when he saw his daughter entering his holding area. As she walked towards his cell he stood and moved closer to her. "I didn't think you'd come and see me."

"I wasn't going to. I really have no desire to be in the same room as you right now, but I wanted to give you the chance to apologise."

"Everything I have done I did for you and your sister."

"Don't you dare try to use me as an excuse to justify your actions."

"Why can't you see I just wanted you to be safe? These things are monsters. We can't trust them." The General said.

"We can't trust them? What about you? You have lied to me over and over again. You've tortured people. Good people. You ordered Alex's death. But you are right, there are monsters. Monsters that have to be stopped. And I am looking at one right now."

"I am not the monster." Lane said. "I have made hard choices but I stand by them. Hell I am proud of them. I did what had to be done to save humanity."

"Humanity? Supergirl risked her life to save everyone on this planet. She is compassionate, kind and tolerant. Traits that most describe as humane. On top of that she forgave you. She may be from Krypton but at the end of the day she is more human than you will ever be."

"Lucy-"

"Don't. I don't want to hear anything else from you ever. If it were up to me I would give you to Maxwell Lord and let you experience the pain you put others through. Fortunately for you Supergirl has more sway with the President than I do and instead you'll get to live the rest of your life safely in a cell."

 _ **-TBC**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up in a couple of days.


	10. Chapter 10

As Alex stood in front of her computer looking at the latest results she saw a shadow approach before two familiar arms attempted to engulf her from behind only for the arms to stop and hover before they made contact.

"What you doing?" Alex asked confused by Kara's behaviour.

"Sorry, I'm just happy and I wanted to hug you. Then I remembered you still had broken ribs so thought you'd prefer not to have a hug."

"Gentle hug is fine." Alex said leaning back into Kara who gently wrapped her arms round Alex before saying.

"I missed you."

"You've only been asleep a few hours." Alex said.

"I meant when you were taken." Kara said.

"I'm back now." Alex said. "How are you feeling?"

"Back to normal." Kara said.

"You sure?" Alex asked turning to face her sister.

"I'm sure. How are you feeling? Because you still look awful."

"I'm okay." Alex said.

"That's not what J'onn said. He said you should be resting."

"I am. And working helps me relax." Alex said.

"What are you working on?"

"I'm trying to figure out what Max is up to."

"I have an idea on that, but I may need your help." Kara said.

-00-

"Agent Danvers, you do exist. I was beginning to think you were merely a cover story." The President greeted as she entered Alex's lab.

"Madam President?" Alex said spinning round wincing as she over stretched her ribs.

"Should you be working?"

"I'm fine."

"I'm guessing from all the reports I have read about you that you are a better scientist and Agent than liar." The President smiled before a memory started to surface and she asked. "Have we met before?"

"I didn't think you had ever come to the DEO before." Alex said.

"I hadn't. But I assume you have a life outside the DEO, a past away from here. I am sure we have met before. Also, as a politician, don't think I didn't notice the fact that you didn't actually answer the question." The President smiled as J'onn entered the lab. "Director, something I can do for you?"

"Your security detail was concerned when you disappeared." J'onn said.

"I just came down to meet Agent Danvers."

"As welcome as you are here, there are some dangerous prisoners. I can't protect you if I don't know where you are." J'onn said.

"Something tells me that unlike my protection detail you have ways of tracking my every movement on this base." She smiled. "But if it makes you more comfortable next time I am here I will make sure I am always escorted by one of your Agents."

"Thank you." J'onn said before asking. "Next time?"

"We have a lot of work to do. The prisoners here who were on Fort Rozz had been subjected to a trial and due process, albeit Kryptonian. There are other prisoners here who did not come from Fort Rozz. Prisoners who are here because they pose a clear and present danger, but prisoners who have had no trial. I would feel more comfortable if that changed. I admit I don't know how yet, but I have every confidence you can come up with some ideas that will work."

"Of course." J'onn said.

"Excellent. Then I will get out of your way. I am sure things run more smoothly without having to babysit a President. It has been a pleasure Director."

"Likewise."

"Agent Danvers." The President nodded before turning and walking to the door. Just as she got there she turned back and looked at Alex and asked.

"Did you used to have long hair?"

"Yes." Alex said looking uncomfortable.

"I remember now." The President said before leaving.

"She remembers what?" J'onn asked.

"The last time we met." Alex said awkwardly.

"You'd met before?" J'onn questioned looking at Alex.

"Kind of. It was a few years ago, she was a Senator. She came to Stanford and I may have expressed my opinion of her science policy."

"Am I about to lose her support?" J'onn asked.

"Depends how forgiving she is." Alex said as Lucy burst into the lab and said.

"You are needed in the infirmary."

-00-

"What happened?" Alex asked entering the infirmary which looked like a tornado had passed through.

"Sergeant Harper went into cardiac arrest." Hamilton said. "We tried everything but he didn't make it."

"This was our fault." Eliza said looking sadly at the empty spot where Harper had been as Jeremiah placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We shouldn't have rushed the treatment."

"If you hadn't he would have died anyway. So would Turner." A male voice said from the side. "The only people to blame are Lord and Lane."

"Slade?" Alex asked. "You're awake? You okay?"

"We both seem to be." He said nodding over at Turner who was sitting on his bed. "We've lost our powers, but that is probably a good thing."

"It is." J'onn agreed before looking at Hamilton and asking. "You think the power reversal in permanent."

"No idea. Mu bigger concern right now is the strain their bodies have been under. Seeing what happened to Harper, I want them under observation for the foreseeable future, just in case there are unknown side effects." Hamilton said.

"It's not like we have anywhere to go anyway." Turner said.

"Fortunately, you can still be useful." J'onn said.

"In what way?" Slade asked.

"I want the evidence you gathered on Lane."

"How do you know about that?" Slade asked.

"Lane bugged Harper, Turner, Stamp and Masters. The reason he attacked your base of operations was to destroy the evidence."

"Luggage locker 3154 at National City station." Slade said.

"Thank you." Lucy said walking away to arrange it's collection.

"I'm curious though, don't you have enough evidence on them anyway?" Slade asked.

"We do. But we are confident we are missing something. Hopefully whatever you collected will help us figure it out." J'onn replied.

-00-

"You okay?" Jeremiah asked as he came and sat next to Alex.

"No."

"You've been through a lot." He sympathised.

"That's not it." Alex said.

"What is it then?" Jeremiah asked concerned.

"When they told us you had died in a plane crash I was so angry and upset and lost. I lashed out at the world, mom especially. Not a day went by when I didn't think about you. I missed you so much. Then I found out you have been alive all this time and I finally find you, but I didn't get you back, not because of you or what happened to you, because of me. Deep down I never accepted that you were you, that you weren't some Cadmus plan."

"Alex, I would have been more disappointed if you hadn't doubted me. You're a scientist, that means you don't take things a face value."

"You're my father."

"Who was MIA in a shady government lab for over ten years."

"But J'onn read your mind."

"I could have had something implanted blocking part of my mind from him. Alex you were right to doubt me. I doubt myself. I am a different person to the one who left on that mission all those years ago. I have changed. You have changed. I don't remember everything that happened to me. I can't guarantee they didn't do something that could end up hurting you. All I do know is that I love you and I am so proud of the woman you have become." He said moments before Alex hugged him.

When Alex finally pulled away Jeremiah smiled at her before casually saying. "So the President offered your mom and me jobs."

"Doing what?" Alex asked looking round.

"Research at the DEO."

"Are you taking them?" Alex asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"Have you watched Lord's debrief?"

"Yeah."

"Then you know why. They hoped my release would result in me working here and making progress on things I refused to help with at Cadmus. Even if Lord, Crane and Lane are detained who's to say their aren't others. Maybe others based here, who would exploit my work to hurt your sister. I can't risk that. Also, your mother felt you may appreciate the space and distance that her being based in Midvale offers. You and Kara have lives here, we don't want to cramp your style. But we expect you to come and visit, especially as Kara is using her powers."

-00-

"Kara. Your sister has released you then?" Cat said as her former assistant walked into her office.

"Yes. I'm sorry I have not been here."

"What have I said about apologising, more specifically about you apologising?"

"That it's annoying and I'm overcompensating."

"Yet you come in here and within five seconds apologise."

"Sorry." Kara said before scrunching her eyes shut in defeat.

"I see you are able to walk in a straight line. I assume you are recovered."

"I am." Kara replied before approaching Cat's desk and holding out her hand.

"What's this?" Cat asked as Kara passed her a USB drive.

"It is the truth behind what has been happening." Kara replied.

"Not that I don't appreciate it, but should you be giving it to me?"

"I have been given permission." Kara smiled. "I thought you would know what to do with it. The others agreed."

Confused by the statement Cat took the drive and plugged it into her computer as Kara sat down and waited for Cat to go through the contents.

"Sometimes I think your parents were wrong sending you here. And your cousin. We don't deserve you." Cat said once she had finally finished reading the contents of the drive. She then sat back and said. "The problem that you have, that we have, is that Max Lord has a cult following. If this goes public in the wrong way more people will hate you and more will rise up to take his place." Cat said. "Of course if he just disappears the same will also be true."

"So what do you suggest?"

"I don't know. Yet. I have pictured Max's downfall many times, but never like this. Give me a day to think about it."

"Okay Thank you." Kara said starting to get up only to be stopped when Cat asked.

"Kara, are you okay?" Cat asked.

"Yes, no. I don't know anymore." Kara said. "I came so close to losing Alex and I was literally powerless to stop it. I haven't felt that powerless since I lost my family, my home."

"Even without the powers you are not powerless." Cat said. "The annoying sunny Danvers disposition has a way of inspiring hope. Don't let people like Lord and Lane take that away from you." When Kara continued to sit silently Cat asked. "Something else on your mind?" Cat asked.

"Um, out of interest, do I see have a job?"

"Do you still want a job?" Cat asked.

"More than anything."

"Very well. Although I hope you don't expect to take leave anytime soon as you seem to have burnt through your decade's allowance recently."

"Thank you." Kara smiled.

 _ **TBC...**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Thanks for reading and reviewing. Final chapter up early next week.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey. You sure it is okay me being here?" Lucy greeted as Alex let her into Kara's apartment the next evening.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Alex said before seeing what Lucy was holding and adding. "And you bring beer, you are always welcome with beer."

"I thought Kara couldn't get drunk?" Lucy questioned.

"She can't, I can." Alex shrugged as she gingerly made her way back to the couch.

"Duly noted, but what I meant was my father tortured Kara, he ordered your torture and murder." Lucy reminded her.

"You're not responsible for your father's actions." Alex said.

"He's still my father." Lucy said.

"My uncle tried to kill every human on Earth." Kara pointed out as she entered the room. "You don't hold me responsible."

"That's a little different." Lucy said.

"Not really." Kara replied. "Is Lois holding herself responsible?"

"No, she's more in the 'I told you so' mindset right now. They never really got on."

"Nothing is more annoying than a sister who insists on saying 'I told you so'." Alex said sympathetically.

"Hey!" Kara protested as there was another knock on the door causing her to smile and say. "Oooo, pizza."

"It's a good thing none of the more hostile aliens realise that you can be distracted so easily with food." Alex said as Kara walked to the door, pausing briefly to roll her eyes at Alex before answering the door.

"You doing okay?" Lucy asked as she sat opposite Alex.

"I'm fine, just a little sore." Alex replied. "Besides J'onn wouldn't have let me off the base if he thought I wasn't fine."

"Actually he thought throwing you off the base was the only way to stop you working." Lucy pointed out before seeing how many pizza boxes Kara was carrying over to them.

"How many people are coming tonight?" Lucy asked.

"Just us." Kara said putting boxes on the table.

"Her appetite has fully returned. We're taking it as a good sign that she is back to normal." Alex said as Kara sat next to her and ripped off a slice which she quickly devoured. Seeing the looks Alex and Lucy were giving her she asked.

"What? I'm hungry." Before eating another slice. She was about to take a third slice when her phone buzzed.

"Something wrong?" Alex asked noticing Kara concentrating on her phone.

"That was Cat."

"She's calling you into work?" Alex asked in disbelief.

"No. She said it's done." Kara said as she grabbed the remote and switched on the news. "And it breaks in two minutes."

"What's done and what breaks?" Lucy questioned.

"Cat publicly destroying Maxwell Lord, I think."

"You think?" Alex asked.

"Well, I don't actually know what she is going to say, but I'm guessing that's her plan." Kara said.

"Based on those headlines, it looks like you're right." Alex said as she faced the TV and saw the headlines.

"Maxwell Lord named in conspiracy to destroy city."

"I thought she was going to run the story by us first?" Lucy said.

"I may have forgot to mention that part of the plan to her." Kara confessed.

"You did tell her she couldn't talk about the DEO?" Lucy asked.

"Um, not on so many words. It was implied. She knows what she is doing."

"That's what I'm worried about." Lucy said as the news report started.

"We are joined by Cat Grant, National City's own Queen of Media, whose Tribune has broken this story." The news anchor started before swivelling to look at Cat and said. "Ms Grant, these are quite extreme and, some might argue, vindictive accusations against another of National City's celebrities, Maxwell Lord, a man who is known for his philanthropy."

"If by philanthropy you mean the self serving branding opportunities he seizes after every disaster." Cat cut in. "But yes, they are extreme which is why, unlike some publications, especially those based outside this city, we at CatCo Media, especially the Tribune have verified the evidence."

"Perhaps you can take us through what the Tribune will be reporting in tomorrow's edition." The anchor suggested.

"Evidence has come to light that shows that Maxwell Lord has been involved in countless criminal acts against Supergirl, the City and the Country."

"You will be reporting that one of these criminal acts was to be complicit in the detainment and torture of Supergirl?" The anchor asked.

"Yes."

"I am sure all of our viewers will remember the incident, but if I remember correctly it was CatCo Media that broke that story and credited Maxwell Lord with uncovering what was happening to Supergirl."

"Maxwell Lord did provide the evidence to me, unfortunately it was part of his plan to persuade the government that mind control was possible and place a two point three billion contract with his organisation to research and mitigate."

"You are suggesting that the billionaire was motivated by money?"

"Most people are motivated by money. The fact he has lots of it is inconsequential. However, the winning of that contract is almost unimportant, it is not the big issue."

"What is the issue?" The anchor questioned.

"Maxwell Lord has been involved with unethical research projects, which he may or may not believe are for the benefit of society. However, when it became obvious that these unethical, immoral labs would be shut down he ensured that some of the most dangerous subjects were released. Currently there are several out there who pose a real danger."

"Why would he do that?"

"Maxwell Lord has always had a chip on his shoulder. He opening admits to it, blaming the way his parents died." Cat shrugged.

"You're saying that, if the accusations are true, Maxwell Lord would justify his actions as being what compensation, revenge, for the accident that killed his parents?" The anchor asked.

"I don't know how Maxwell Lord would attempt to justify his inhumane actions. I would guess he would play the orphan card, but I personally know people who have gone through far worse yet chose to be a beacon for hope, not terror." Cat said.

"Such as Supergirl?"

"For one, but the city is full of such individuals." Cat said.

"Maxwell Lord has often spoken out against Supergirl." The anchor pointed out..

"Yes he has. He despises things that are different and an alien is as different as they come."

"Is it possible, that if these accusations are true, he would argue he was trying to protect humanity."

"Firstly, the accusations are true, secondly what is the point of protecting something like humanity if you have to strip away your own humanity to do it. Finally, Maxwell Lord is a prejudiced bigot. I have no time for anyone who justifies actions using bigotry, racism, sexism, xenophobia or any other ill judged phobias."

"I'm afraid that is all we have time for, but the full story will be in tomorrow's Tribune." The anchor said.

"How could I have been so stupid." Alex said standing.

"I can't believe we missed that." Lucy agreed mirroring Alex's movements.

"We have been so focused on Max and Kara we completely lost sight of what happened when CADMUS was destroyed. We have no idea what is out there or what they can do. By now they could be anywhere." Alex said. "We have to get to the DEO."

-00-

"How many?" J'onn asked as he walked into Max's cell.

"How many what?"

"How many prisoners escaped from CADMUS?"

"I couldn't tell you. It was destroyed. Who knows who died in the fireball and who escaped?"

"I'm fairly sure you do know." J'onn said. "In fact I'm fairly sure some of them escaped before we even started the rescue mission."

"Is paranoia a Martian trait or something you picked up on Earth?" Max asked.

"You have a choice, tell me what I want to know and enjoy the comforts of this cell or I will take the knowledge and you and you will risk the consequences."

"I can't tell you what I don't know." Max said stepping away from J'onn.

"I'm more interested in what you do know." J'onn said stepping forward.

"Wait." Lucy said rushing in with Hamilton. "It's a trap."

"I'm the one being threatened." Max pointed out before asking amused. "And I have been locked away, so how could I have set a trap?"

"Still figuring that out." Lucy confessed before nodding to Hamilton who approached Max with a hand hold scanner. As the doctor scanned Lucy said. "You see I've been thinking, we've all been thinking, that you have been making it to easy for us. I know you didn't bring anything in as we searched you. You are completely cut off from our network and the only people you see are Agents we trust. But yet, you are up to something."

"Paranoia is contagious round here." Max smiled as Hamilton continued to scan him.

"So I got to thinking. If you didn't carry anything on you, perhaps you carried it in you." Lucy said.

"In me?" Max asked looking amused.

"Found it." Hamilton exclaimed excitedly.

"Found what?" J'onn asked.

"I'm not sure. Yet." Hamilton said. "He has something embedded in his head. Don't know what. But after I have extracted it maybe I will."

"You can't just operate on me. I have rights." Max protested.

"Not any more." Lucy said.

"If you got it in I assume it won't be too hard to get it out." Hamilton said.

"You can't just hack into my brain." Lord argued, starting to look panicked.

"On the bright side if the surgery goes wrong, you won't be in a position to complain." Lucy said before nodding to two agents who entered and dragged Lord off.

"What just happened?" J'onn asked confused.

"Alex and I were brainstorming ways Max could still do damage from inside his cell. And having ruled out most things Alex suggested that maybe he had had some sort of surgical implant, which would do something to you if you used your telepathy on him."

"He was fully scanned when we brought him in." J'onn pointed out.

"Not all materials would show up on a scan." Hamilton explained. "Chose the right material it would blend in with everything else and make it immune from detection with with our scans or your x-ray vision."

"Have we updated our scanners in the last few hours?" J'onn asked.

"No."

"Then how did the same scanners that failed to detect the device when Lord was brought in see it just now?"

"They didn't." Lucy said. "We bluffed."

"Excuse me?"

"Alex's theory sounded plausible, but we had no way of checking it out. So we pretended we had a way to scan for the device and then pretended we had found it. If we were right we guessed Lord would object to us poking round in his brain. If we were wrong he wouldn't react. In a minute Hamilton is going to go and prep him for surgery at which point we hope his self preservation skills will kick in and he'll start talking."

"Remind me never to play poker with you." J'onn said.

-00-

"I understand you want to talk." J'onn said entering the infirmary where Max was struggling against his restraints as Hamilton was drawing on his forehead.

"You can't do this." Max said straining to escape.

"Do what? Operate to remove a potentially life threatening object from you?" J'onn asked.

"It is not a threat to me." Max said.

"We never said it was." Lucy replied. "But we have no way of knowing for sure until we take it out."

"If you attempt to remove it you could cause me permanent damage."

"So?" Alex asked cooly.

"You need me." Max said.

"Why?" J'onn questioned.

"I know what was released from CADMUS and I know where they are."

"How?"

"I have a facility that is tracking them."

"What was your plan. Have the most dangerous prisoners from CADMUS attack humans, destroy cities then offer your services to recapture them?" Alex asked.

"Something like that. Either way without me people on this planet are going to be at risk."

"You really make me sick." J'onn said. "You have thirty minutes to tell us everything. If I have any doubts over your story we operate, then I'll read what's left of your mind."

-00-

"Our priority is to track down everyone who had any link to CADMUS." J'onn said. "Lord has given us a list of escaped prisoners, but I don't trust him. It may not be complete. So we use his list as a start, but we do not assume it is complete. Team one will track down the prisoners Lord gave us. Team two will track down former staff if they worked there, maybe they know something." J'onn said.

"What about the non-CADMUS dangers?" Lucy asked.

"We still have to keep them contained, quietly." J'onn said. "So, Alex, until you are back on your feet you will go through every bit of evidence gathered from CADMUS, including your father's knowledge and Lord's archives. Figure out what we don't know and what we need to know." When Alex nodded he turned to Lucy and said. "Lucy you will oversee CADMUS teams one and two. Assign people you trust to the teams."

"Of course." Lucy said.

"Meanwhile, I will hold the fort here. Supergirl assuming you are feeling up to it I need you to provide cover for the city and backup to team one when required."

"Sure thing boss." Kara smiled. "But I have to go before I'm late for work."

"You do remember the part where there are twenty seven homicidal aliens on the loose. Three with a personal hatred of all things Kryptonian?" J'onn asked.

"Yeah, but if I am not at CatCo in the next fifteen minutes I will need to contend with Cat Grant who has a personal hatred of tardiness." Kara explained before adding. "See you later." Before hurrying out of the DEO.

"Anyone else here thinks her priorities are wrong? "J'onn asked.

-00-

"Good morning Ms Grant." Kara said entering Cat's office with a latte.

"Whilst I pride myself on having high standards and expecting the same in others, I don't remember demoting you even though you arrived two minutes late this morning. So why are you acting like an assistant."

"Winn told me Tracy left the office in tears last night."

"Who's Tracy?" Cat asked

"Yesterday's assistant." Kara said trying not to roll her eyes. "Seeing how she left in tears I assumed she wasn't coming back and seeing how we had a nine o'clock meeting I thought I'd bring you a latte."

"I see, you are trying to bribe me to listen to your idea. Whilst I like your devious streak, it'll take more than a hot beverage." Cat said.

"Which is why I sent you through my proposal yesterday evening, including a cost benefit analysis and a quad chart. I also sent you the resumes of the top five candidates for the scholarship. Which seeing you won't read I also listed the candidates in order based on their abilities. I also included three suggestions for your new assistant. But you know all of this because you read it at three this morning, when you really should have been sleeping." She explained until she saw Cat's scowl at which point she quickly added. "Which I know from the read receipt not because I was stalking you or anything."

"Anything else?" Cat asked.

"Yes. Thank you, for the interview and the story on Lord."

"It may not work, there may still be a cult following. Others may take his place. But the story has caused a huge increase in readership for the Tribune this morning so I imagine it would be highly profitable to it and therefore me to keep the story fresh in everyone's minds for as long as possible. Out of interest where is Max?"

"At a government facility."

"Let me guess, helping with their enquires?" Cat asked.

"Something like that." Kara replied before asking. "So what did you think about my plan?"

"It wasn't awful, but," Cat said taking off her glasses before asking, "tell me, do you have time to be here?"

"How do you mean?"

"As I have just told the world there is a potential army, all psychotic and not all human, which I didn't mention, out there somewhere. Wouldn't your time be better spent finding it?"

"Lucy has that covered. I'm on city protection duties until they find something."

"I see." Cat said leaning back. "Well then you have plenty to do here. Pages five through twenty need to be rewritten. Your risk balance case is full of inaccurate assumptions and candidates three, four and five have more chance of solving the Middle East crisis than having anything to do with CatCo. Candidate one will leave the programme in three months. But two, has potential, but find me three more alternatives just in case."

"Yes Ms Grant."

"Don't just stand there. Go. Work." Cat ordered.

"Yes Ms Grant." Kara said turning.

"And Kara, make sure the new assistant is at their desk in thirty minutes."

"Yes Ms Grant."

 _ **-The End**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
